


Una vecchia foto

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, Whouffaldi First Kiss Challenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Vegeta x FriezaScritta per il gruppo fb we are out for prompts.Prompt: una vecchia foto





	Una vecchia foto

Il principe sayian era steso pigramente sul letto della stanza privata del suo signore. Lo stava aiutando a sistemare l’archivio di memoria della camera, come gli aveva chiesto appena avevano finito di sfogare i loro desideri sessuali, quando erano incappati in quel fotogramma sullo schermo.  
Ritraeva un Vegeta particolarmente giovane, avrà avuto circa quattro anni o giù di lì, una foto del periodo appena successivo alla scomparsa del pianeta natale.   
Frieza guardò la foto con attenzione: il piccolo Vegeta indossava una tuta sporca di polvere e reggeva trionfante una testa aliena in mano, la testa di un re, a giudicare dalla specie di corona che gli circondava la fronte. Vegeta aveva un’espressione sorpresa mentre guardava in camera, evidentemente in quel momento si era accorto di essere ripreso.  
Frieza non si scompose quando Vegeta gli si strinse accanto e guardò la foto a sua volta.  
-Questa l’hai conservata perché sei un depravato o esiste qualche altra motivazione?- domandò mentre si stiracchiava esponendo il petto nudo e muscoloso.  
Frieza ridacchiò.  
-Hai una bella faccia tosta. Ho atteso che raggiungessi la maggiore età per toccarti, scimmietta, dovresti ricordarlo- gli rispose Frieza e poi ghignò, pronto a parlare di nuovo.   
-Questo è il momento in cui mi hai chiesto di sposarti-   
Frieza si voltò verso il sayian per godersi la sua stupita e le guance che iniziavano a prendere colore. Era senza parole.   
-Eri troppo piccolo per ricordarlo, ma quando sei tornato da quella che era la tua prima missione dopo la scomparsa di tuo padre eri davvero gioioso. Sei venuto subito in sala da me, mandando al diavolo Zarbon che cercava di fermarti, mi hai portato in dono la testa del re di quel pianeta e mi hai detto “Potente Frieza, con un dono del genere mi merito di diventare il tuo sposo"-  
Vegeta arrossì di colpo e Frieza rise di gusto nel vederlo reagire così ma lui ringhiò per tutta risposta.   
-Ero solo un moccioso, di sicuro non dicevo sul serio-   
Il sayian si tirò su a sedere sul letto e continuò a guardare lo schermo fino a quando non notò che il dittatore lo stava fissando con la coda dell’occhio.   
-Che maleducato- scosse drammaticamente la testa.  
-Ritirare una proposta di matrimonio in questo modo dopo tutto questo tempo-  
Ora Vegeta sentì il cuore battere più forte. In certe situazioni non capiva proprio se Frieza fosse serio o se lo stesse prendendo in giro.   
-Tsk, non mi verrai a dire che vuoi che ti sposi, Frieza, non ti facevo così romantico- gli fece Vegeta e lo vide mordersi l’unghia del pollice, pensieroso.  
-All'epoca non avrei mai accettato, con la forza combattiva che avevi poi…-  
Girò la testa per riuscire a guardarlo in faccia e gli afferrò il mento con la mano.  
-Anche se- avvicinò la bocca alla sua e gli posò un leggero bacio sulle labbra.  
-Vedendo come sei diventato ora potrei riconsiderare l’idea di farti regnare con me-  
Sì, Vegeta davvero non capiva se fosse serio o se stesse scherzando…


End file.
